Hermione Braddock
by hogwartssterlingscholar
Summary: Psylocke (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock) traveled to a reality of which she and Mimicry had a daughter, not wanting her only child to be influenced by Lady Mandarin and the horsemen of death she sacrifices herself to her brother Jamie (who has the ability to manipulate Quantum strings that comprise reality) destroying any attempt of resurrection for her. Her powers and abilities are
1. Chapter 1

Story plot: Psylocke (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock) traveled to a reality of which she and Mimicry had a daughter, not wanting her only child to be influenced by Lady Mandarin and the horsemen of death she sacrifices herself to her brother Jamie (who has the ability to manipulate Quantum strings that comprise reality) destroying any attempt of resurrection for her. Her powers and abilities are infused within her daughter. Betsy's soul however goes into _Limbo_ the hellish dimension of which Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin; Sorceress Supreme (Magik) is ruler. Psy does not plead nor beg for her soul, but only asks that her former friend take pity on her daughter and train when the time is right, the master of limbo agrees, a deal is made

.X-men/ harry potter challenge

**Requirements**:

**The challenge only applies to either or all: Hermione granger, Luna lovegood, Ginerva weasley.**

**Character(s) must go to Hogwarts and defeat voldemort, disregarding Harry Potter/ Lord Voldemort prophecy.**

**Character(s) must be adopted by illyana and trained within the time frame before Hogwarts.**

**Character(s) must find out about their parentage before defeat of lord voldemort.**

**Character(s) abilities must include those of Psylocke's it doesn't matter which version of said abilities you use.**

**Must go through a "transformation" and eventually join the Horsemen of the Apocalypse **

**Anything else do as you please.**

A/N: so this challenge is from _**erisedelm **_she's basically given us free rein on how the story goes, I don't know whether I want other mutants showing up in harry potter verse. This will eventually be a slash fic Hermione/? Who I have no idea with but that won't be for along time, I intend for this to be a novel length. I will say this once and one time only; this story is for my own amusement and entertainment, I will not tolerate flames, outrageous/ ridiculous criticisms or pointing out my obvious flaws. I will however accept suggestions, positive critics and any helpful hints. I do not care if you follow or review as I said this is for my own use, do not try and correct me on any "OCC's" or "False inaccurate info" this is fan fiction, and if I want Hermione to be a purple dancing Muumuu than so be it. Also I am an X-men _Fanatic_ I am confident in my knowledge and absolute obsession of such topics so there. Of course I will change, distort, and remove anything I please. P.s illyana will not die, I love her to much

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything is brought to you by the Marvelous "Marvel" corp. and J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter one**: _**The Braddock Heir**_

Illyana Rasputin's only thought as her long time friend and teammate's soul was banished to the darkest pits of her kingdom was _'mat' _she didn't know how exactly she got into to these situations but now she had a promise to keep. She sighed, dropping down from her ebony thrown, she snorted while skipping towards her bedroom. Who would have thought that in any universe ole Betsy would have a kid. _A kid_, a child that she would have to eventually raise. _Ha!_ She chuckled, if only Piotr could see her now.

Though, Psy's timing could not have been any better, after merging her soul back together she finally felt a source of compassion _she mused tapping her five pointed amulet_, which as a ruler of a purgatory society she had to lock away her emotions in a sense finally in control of her demonic side. But, she was tired of ruling this place. Now, that she would acquire her former friend's offspring she'd be able to shed some passion and "good" feelings.

A miraculous thing in her eyes, as Ororo was pushing her non stop with adopting a child. Naturally I reciprocated the whole thing, to which she replied I was _her_ child.

"Jentri!" she hollered, smirking a bit when her young apprentice scurried forth reminding her of her friend jubilee what with her flamboyant yellow leather jacket.

"Yes my lady?" she bowed, eyebrow quirked with curiosity.

"I am leaving, but I should be back in a couple hours" days in other dimensions "I want a crib and please with ororo's assistance pick out baby clothes, toys etc… for a girl." I shudder to think what she would pick out herself … probably neon pink bedspreads and turquoise and yellow one-sies. Rolling hers eyes, which I'm positive she knew I wouldn't have tolerated anyway.

"Whose baby?" she questioned already sending out a telepathic message to the African queen.

"mine." I stated, ignoring her gaping mouth. "And do remember your duties while I am away." I said summoning up a bright, white disk. "We don't want a reminder of last time." I drawled, enjoying her blood red face, memories of her publicly punished with rotten tomatoes brung forth merry chuckles.

"toodle-loo." I sang waving my fingers with a dramatic flourish, into the portal I went...

**Several hours later Braddock mansion**

It was all too easy slipping inside the elaborate mansion; of course I did wait three hours standing in a tree observing the obviously mourning family. Which was a load of bullshit in her mind; only in this universe would the Braddock's actually _feel _anything for their children. Levitating herself up and over the high iron walls, she sent off a small astral projection. She was shocked however to discover absolutely _no_ mutants within the surrounding area. None what's so ever, her parents-which she was surprised where alive, they usually weren't in any reality- where as normal as any plain ole mundie.

The only spark of power came from the upstairs, coincidently the nursery. The master of limbo slipped up the cherry wood stairs dashing into the Childs room. She instantly wanted to back out, who in their right mind would _ever _paint a child room this color. Resisting the urge to make sure Jentri didn't sneak of with her and somehow mysteriously dump buckets of horrible hot pink paint onto the walls. She really wouldn't be surprised if she did.

Illyana walked up towards the gag inducing green crib, must be Calvin's idea, whatever happened to that little head of his while infected by his fathers experiments should be _destroyed_. Not even a different reality could change that man taste.

What was in the crib made my heart stop, beautiful cinnamon colored eyes glowed up at me, chaotic purple curls flowed sinuously seeming to be alive, and this child _choked_ the air with her power.

The observing women stiffened sensing a very normal Calvin Rankin coming up the stairs, heavy footsteps; she quickly turned away from her child, her child? Yes her child. Using her manipulation of dimensions mutation she focused on making it as if Calvin couldn't bare the sight of his child and was handing over custody to her loving godmother.

"Oh! God illyana!" he shouted startled, gripping his heart, he his breath was coming in short sharp pants. I didn't like _this _mimic, where was the cocky, narcissist ass I came to tolerate.

"Sorry, Cal I was just checking up on her." She gave up innocent eyes wanting this little confrontation to be over.

"Oh, no worries, I almost forgot about little mione up here." He mumbled, shoulders hunched he walked towards her with a weary smile "you know what with James and Brian all over the place, are- are you sure you want to take her?" he asked half-heartedly, either he was to tired to care about his only child or he really didn't want her and was putting up one hell of an act. I mean shit; those were some Oscar inducing emotions going on.

" I'm positive, besides you need time to heal and taking care of a child that will only remind you of bets will post pone that healing process. "She laid her hand on his arm offering up what seemed like a huge amount of sympathy and understanding.

"Your right as always, I- I, just take good care of her will? And please don't hesitate for any help." As if I would need any of _your_ help you half pressed cretin.

"I promise, look I got to get going if I'm going to make my flight, goodbye cal."

"Goodbye, Ana."

Updated 4-20-13


	2. Chapter 2

Story plot: Psylocke (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock) traveled to a reality of which she and Mimicry had a daughter, not wanting her only child to be influenced by Lady Mandarin and the horsemen of death she sacrifices herself to her brother Jamie (who has the ability to manipulate Quantum strings that comprise reality) destroying any attempt of resurrection for her. Her powers and abilities are infused within her daughter. Betsy's soul however goes into _Limbo_ the hellish dimension of which Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin; Sorceress Supreme (Magik) is ruler. Psy does not plead nor beg for her soul, but only asks that her former friend take pity on her daughter and train when the time is right, the master of limbo agrees, a deal is made

.X-men/ harry potter challenge

**Requirements**:

**The challenge only applies to either or all: Hermione granger, Luna lovegood, Ginerva weasley.**

**Character(s) must go to Hogwarts and defeat voldemort, disregarding Harry Potter/ Lord Voldemort prophecy.**

**Character(s) must be adopted by illyana and trained within the time frame before Hogwarts.**

**Character(s) must find out about their parentage before defeat of lord voldemort.**

**Character(s) abilities must include those of Psylocke's it doesn't matter which version of said abilities you use.**

**Must go through a "transformation" and eventually join the Horsemen of the Apocalypse **

**Anything else do as you please.**

A/N: so this challenge is from _**erisedelm **_she's basically given us free rein on how the story goes, I don't know whether I want other mutants showing up in harry potter verse. This will eventually be a slash fic Hermione/? Who I have no idea with but that won't be for along time, I intend for this to be a novel length. I will say this once and one time only; this story is for my own amusement and entertainment, I will not tolerate flames, outrageous/ ridiculous criticisms or pointing out my obvious flaws. I will however accept suggestions, positive critics and any helpful hints. I do not care if you follow or review as I said this is for my own use, do not try and correct me on any "OCC's" or "False inaccurate info" this is fan fiction, and if I want Hermione to be a purple dancing Muumuu than so be it. Also I am an X-men _Fanatic_ I am confident in my knowledge and absolute obsession of such topics so there. Of course I will change, distort, and remove anything I please. P.s illyana will not die, I love her to much

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything is brought to you by the Marvelous "Marvel" corp. and J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter two: Little girls and Emotional men**

(Five years have gone by in limbo; thirty days in Hermione's universe)

"Mione! Come here! Right now!" shrieked the overly pissed off blue eyed queen her voice echoing throughout the house alerting everyone of the young princesses trouble.

"Yes mommy!" a sweet yet remorseful voice called back. A little girl no older than five came running down the elegant spiral stairs, her unruly purple curls flying away behind her. Her doe like cinnamon colored eyes held mischief and not an ounce of real remorse.

"Yes mommy?" she asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs, her eyes widen and her head down.

Her mother the fierce queen, looked down in amusement her daughters submissive stance belied her usual rebellious nature.

"Don't you 'yes mommy 'me young lady! You know exactly what you did." She scowled, her temporary amusement vanished.

"_Oh_ mommy I didn't mean it, how was I supposed to know that Uncle Wolfe was afraid of needles?" she trailed off innocently, if illyana wasn't dealing with a scared feral animal she would have applauded her daughters acting skills. Sighing the young mother knelt down towards the vibrant chaotic toddler.

"Are you going to look me in the eye and say you didn't do that on purpose?"Still in disbelief that her little girl would do what she just did moments ago.

The little girl looked down; suddenly the clouds outside seemed to darken the splattering of rain could be heard.

"No mommy I won't, I'm sorry." She gasped out large tears falling down her ashen cheeks. It was times like these when she wished she could let her run free , be damned of the trouble she caused, she hated to see her tears as well as everyone else in this damn place. It was why she got away with so much.

Lifting her hand she wiped away her princesses sorrows, smiling a bit as she rubbed her face in her hand, like a little kitten.

"Stop your crying now, my love you know what you did was wrong, and now you must face the consequences, it is alright sometimes to play pranks and jokes but when someone gets hurt you've gone too far."

The little girl nodded comprehending what she was saying and as always taking the advice given to her to the heart.

"Yes mommy, I understand." She whispered, the rain dried up and the sun shown again.

"Good, now you need to apologize to Logan and storm, you know how protective she is of that mutt." Her daughter's angelic giggles filled the air. Smiling she stood up motioning for Hermione to follow her.

"And as your punishment you have to spend a whole day Uncle Xavier.

"No! Mommy please anything but that! Uncle Xavier lectured me for a whole hour last time!" she halved whined and squeaked.

"_Oh?_ Did he now, well I guess I could just have… Miss Emma look after you, yes in fact I'll do just that." She nodded her head as if the action finalized what fate she had just bestowed the frightened little girl.

"No! "she wailed jumping onto my leg wrapping herself firmly around it "Wait mommy, I-I would like uncle Xavier."

"What why? Don't you love Miss Emma?"

"Yes mommy I do its just..." she trailed off shuddering with the horrific images of her latest session with Miss Frost.

"Just what dear?" she smirked, head tilted to the side.

"Its just-it's just that you want me to be responsible and be acknowaledged-"

"_Acknowledged _dear."

"Yes that, of my actions so shouldn't I pick the punishment that fits? Mommy."

"Hmm… that does sound mighty grown up of you? I don't know you did a very bad thing Hermione, maybe I should send you to Auntie Wanda instead…"

"No please mommy I promise not to do it again and I will also spend time with Tante Rogue and Uncle Remy please, _please._"

"Oh alright, but go apologize right now, I can hear your uncle blabbering like a baby."

Her little girl jumped up a squealed kissing her hand she ran off up the stairs towards the guest bedrooms

"Thank you mommy!"

Updated 5-4-13

Sorry about the wait finals are coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

Story plot: Psylocke (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock) traveled to a reality of which she and Mimicry had a daughter, not wanting her only child to be influenced by Lady Mandarin and the horsemen of death she sacrifices herself to her brother Jamie (who has the ability to manipulate Quantum strings that comprise reality) destroying any attempt of resurrection for her. Her powers and abilities are infused within her daughter. Betsy's soul however goes into _Limbo_ the hellish dimension of which Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin; Sorceress Supreme (Magik) is ruler. Psy does not plead nor beg for her soul, but only asks that her former friend take pity on her daughter and train when the time is right, the master of limbo agrees, a deal is made

.X-men/ harry potter challenge

**Requirements**:

**The challenge only applies to either or all: Hermione granger, Luna lovegood, Ginerva weasley.**

**Character(s) must go to Hogwarts and defeat voldemort, disregarding Harry Potter/ Lord Voldemort prophecy.**

**Character(s) must be adopted by illyana and trained within the time frame before Hogwarts.**

**Character(s) must find out about their parentage before defeat of lord voldemort.**

**Character(s) abilities must include those of Psylocke's it doesn't matter which version of said abilities you use.**

**Must go through a "transformation" and eventually join the Horsemen of the Apocalypse **

**Anything else do as you please.**

A/N: so this challenge is from _**erisedelm **_she's basically given us free rein on how the story goes, I don't know whether I want other mutants showing up in harry potter verse. This will eventually be a slash fic Hermione/? Who I have no idea with but that won't be for along time, I intend for this to be a novel length. I will say this once and one time only; this story is for my own amusement and entertainment, I will not tolerate flames, outrageous/ ridiculous criticisms or pointing out my obvious flaws. I will however accept suggestions, positive critics and any helpful hints. I do not care if you follow or review as I said this is for my own use, do not try and correct me on any "OCC's" or "False inaccurate info" this is fan fiction, and if I want Hermione to be a purple dancing Muumuu than so be it. Also I am an X-men _Fanatic_ I am confident in my knowledge and absolute obsession of such topics so there. Of course I will change, distort, and remove anything I please. P.s illyana will not die, I love her to much

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything is brought to you by the Marvelous "Marvel" corp. and J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter three: attachment, Black Widow's hearts and Birthday surprises **

(Two years have gone by in limbo two and half weeks in Hermione's universe)

"Tante storm?" the seven year old princess inquired rubbing her foot into the ground.

Sighing at the interruption ororo set down the medicine vaccine she was working on; an antidote to the red fungus disease threatening the food crops.

"Yes my busy bee?"

"I was wonderin' if maybe you could tell me a story." She fluttered her eyelashes, good goddess and all above this child gets away with everything shouldn't she be in her studies?

"Come here" she gestured to the empty space next to her, she knew that Hermione was suffering from separation anxiety considering illyana was away with Charles the alive one at least, helping rebuild the institute… again.

"Now I'm going to tell you a story, _one_ story and no bashing your head, begging on your knees, or any other gimmicks to get out of your school work you hear?"

Hermione smiled brightly, and nodded her head. Alright tante, I promise"

"good," storm waved her hand vaguely towards the candles, the lights dimmed and the cackling fire roared, a whispering of wind could be heard the willow trees gently scraping the mosaic windows.

Hermione scooted closer to her aunt laying her purple tresses on white haired witch's lap. Slowly storm ran her fingers through those wayward locks.

"_Once upon a time_…"

"Wait!" shouted an overly excited jubilee, she bounce into storm perfectly mood setting throwing sparks and colors everywhere, "don't start the story without me!" she gracefully, yet somehow still clumsy sat on the floor facing ororo and Hermione.

"Okay you may start now." Hermione giggled while the African queen rolled her eyes.

"Once upon a time, there was a young girl."

"How young tante?"

"Your young plus eight."

"_Oh_."

"Yes _oh,_ now this young girl lived in the poorest of places, she was an orphan washed away by sea, plucked by the gods for something special.

"Plucked for what tante."

"Mione if we knew why the gods did the things they do we would be gods ourselves."

"But storm you kinda are a god... Just sayin."

"Jubilee…" she scowled, eyes alight with irritation wondering if she could finish this damn story and get back to work without the young mutant's quirks and questions.

'Yes?"

"Shut up, stop giving me a complex and let me tell the damn story." Hermione gasped shooting up out of storms lap shouting and pointing.

"Swear jar! Tante! _Swear jar_!" Grumbling the blue eyed sorceress conjured a few coins apparating them into the "swear jar, which was mostly filled with illyana and Logan's money.

"There, now can I continue on with the da- with the story please." Hermione laid back down eyes closed her hand moved in the classic royal "carry-on" movement.

"An old couple came by and not knowing quite why adopted the little girl into there home." Storms voice crossed over into a deep hypnotizing tale.

"And Ti Moune loved Daniel with all her heart, she couldn't kill him, he was her light, her hope, her love."

"She waited for two weeks by the iron gates, Daniel and Andréa where married."

"Daniel!" she croaked out, her pale ashen figure lay on the road

Daniel turned around, his face filled with pity, Ti Moune did not want his pity she wanted his love.

"Daniel?" she whispered, he did not speak he only grabbed her hand holding onto it for a moment looking into the peasant girls eyes. He straighten up and walked away without a backwards look, Andréa shot her a smug look.

Ti Moune startled back in horror at the gold coin he had placed in her hand. Her heart broke, the only thing keeping her alive; Ti Moune laid down and passed away.

"And the gods cried tears of compassion for the little orphan... And transformed her into a tree!"

"Wait what! A _tree_ a goddamned tree!" jubilee shouted in outrage tears rolling down her face, little sparks shout out of her finger tips.

Hermione to bust sobbing her eyes out didn't even mention the swear jar. Storm continued on…

"A tree that destroyed the high iron walls, a tree that Daniels children played in-"

"What the actual _fuck!_?"

"A tree in which a boy saw the most beautiful peasant girl in, a tree in which tells the story of how love conquered death." Ororo trailed off, jubilee still _seething_ with indignation, while Hermione wiped away her tears.

"Thank you tante for the beautiful story." Her niece's eyes shown with new intelligence obviously she was the only one to catch the hidden message in the story

"Yes what a beautiful story indeed." A voce drawled out

Hermione stood up and gasped "Mommy!" she cried running to the tired haggard looking queen. The mother caught her child in her arms, snuggling into her daughter's hair.

"Don't worry mommy, I wont ever leave you fro some _boy_." Her daughter whispered into her hair patting her back, she turned and face her daughter full on blocking away jubilee's crude comments on the story.

"You say that now my child, but I will hold on to your promise until then." She shifted Hermione to her hip facing the other two

"Come, jubilee lets get some lunch I'm sure ororo has some work to do." Swishing her long blonde hair to the side she strolled out of the lab, thankful that her mission was cut short, oh how she missed her little bug.

"How much did you miss me mommy?" Her little rose questioned

"More than you'll ever know."

"Oh… did you get me anything?"

(One year later, Hermione is eight she is visiting in New York)

Hermione the ever observant child has been stalking her aunt Natasha for over three weeks, and has come to the conclusion that she is in love with Uncle Clint. Usually when she is with her uncle or aunt she just pays attention to the lesson at hand, but now something has changed, unlike her other family members auntie Natasha was a human, an overly flexible, conniving human but nonetheless a human.

As is her Uncle Clint and uncle stark, her auntie however has spent lessons talking more about stubborn men, and many ways to detach a scrotum, then fighting tactics or quantum physics like she usually does. So naturally Hermione started to investigate, her sessions with Tante Storm, Auntie Wanda, and Mommy have left her able to contain her magical abilities, and usually she would just absorb people's powers and use that but auntie rogue makes her actually gain muscle and endurance.

So she cloaked herself with invisibility, a gift she uses to spy on Grandpa Fury all the time. And if anybody caught her well... She absorbed Auntie Emma along time ago and she somehow perfected her memory alternation, in which can just wipe out that whole memory and replace it with a new one, and no matter how hard Emma or uncle Xavier or even jean has tried they couldn't call back the erased memory.

She snuck into the college classes her aunt took, (her mom wonders why she is so filled in on women rights and cracking safes)

The clubs she went into, she even snuck into the thieves' guild (where uncle Remy works). She had nothing; it wasn't until last night when all her hard work had paid off.

It was like some cliché movie moment the one where jubilee gasps and Uncle Logan whispers (loudly) that he called it. Auntie Natasha was kissing Uncle Clint and he said he loved her, she didn't reply but Uncle Clint and I could both see she felt the same way.

It was beautiful to me and I vowed that I would support there secret love, or I would just blackmail them into letting me attend a S.H.E.L.D. meeting. Then it all went to hell when captain America came to visit.

(Hermione's ninth birthday)

She had woken up like any other day, six a.m. sharp she brushed her teeth took a shower got dressed and went down stairs to the DR for training .it had been a hectic week, what with auntie kitty getting murdered by mommy, but it wasn't her vaunt kitty it was a different one who didn't like mommy or aunty Rogue,

it was still hard to witness though, but as auntie Natasha, and uncle Logan, and everyone else who is heartless enough to tell a eight year old the truth about life was that we all die, its inevitable so she had to suck it up.

Uncle Logan was sleeping on the couch for a whole month because of that. She knew that people died she _is t_he daughter of the limbo queen. But actually seeing it was an eye opener, which was weird considering she killed multiple people in the DR. it was a lot to contemplate so she forgot it was her birthday to day,

so naturally when she went down to the kitchen and a million people seemed to pop out of nowhere with bright lights(jubilee and Kurt) and big sounds (bobby and peter) she freaked out…. It wasn't her fault a few people went out the window.

A/N" if you can tell Hermione has been to quite a few decades ranging from the seventies- 2006-2008, she has a lot of family members protecting and looking out for her next chapter; Hermione goes to Hogwarts and meets some new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Story plot: Psylocke (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock) traveled to a reality of which she and Mimicry had a daughter, not wanting her only child to be influenced by Lady Mandarin and the horsemen of death she sacrifices herself to her brother Jamie (who has the ability to manipulate Quantum strings that comprise reality) destroying any attempt of resurrection for her. Her powers and abilities are infused within her daughter. Betsy's soul however goes into _Limbo_ the hellish dimension of which Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin; Sorceress Supreme (Magik) is ruler. Psy does not plead nor beg for her soul, but only asks that her former friend take pity on her daughter and train when the time is right, the master of limbo agrees, a deal is made

.X-men/ harry potter challenge

**Requirements**:

**The challenge only applies to either or all: Hermione granger, Luna lovegood, Ginerva weasley.**

**Character(s) must go to Hogwarts and defeat voldemort, disregarding Harry Potter/ Lord Voldemort prophecy.**

**Character(s) must be adopted by illyana and trained within the time frame before Hogwarts.**

**Character(s) must find out about their parentage before defeat of lord voldemort.**

**Character(s) abilities must include those of Psylocke's it doesn't matter which version of said abilities you use.**

**Must go through a "transformation" and eventually join the Horsemen of the Apocalypse **

**Anything else do as you please.**

A/N: so this challenge is from _**erisedelm **_she's basically given us free rein on how the story goes, I don't know whether I want other mutants showing up in harry potter verse. This will eventually be a slash fic Hermione/? Who I have no idea with but that won't be for along time, I intend for this to be a novel length. I will say this once and one time only; this story is for my own amusement and entertainment, I will not tolerate flames, outrageous/ ridiculous criticisms or pointing out my obvious flaws. I will however accept suggestions, positive critics and any helpful hints. I do not care if you follow or review as I said this is for my own use, do not try and correct me on any "OCC's" or "False inaccurate info" this is fan fiction, and if I want Hermione to be a purple dancing Muumuu than so be it. Also I am an X-men _Fanatic_ I am confident in my knowledge and absolute obsession of such topics so there. Of course I will change, distort, and remove anything I please. P.s illyana will not die, I love her to much

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything is brought to you by the Marvelous "Marvel" corp. and J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter four: Owls, Letters and Friendship Oh My!**

(Hermione is now eleven; she lives in the Xavier institute with the other mutants)

A knock at the door disturbed Charles class that Moring.

"Come in!" he called rolling his chair to face the large wooden door the students stopped what they were doing and eased- dropped, jubilee skipped in sparks spraying behind her yellow embroidered jacket.

"Ah jubilee what brings you here today my dear?"

"Sorry to interrupt professor," jubilee's head bowed down "but I need Hermione for a moment."

The professor who had already briefly scanned the young women's mind nodded.

" Hermione you may go," a heart shaped face looked away from the windows to which she was peering out of intensely, she nodded and gracefully stood, her unruly curls moved by some unknown breeze her bright honey eyes a light with curiosity and suspicion.

"Goodbye uncle." She stated with firmness as if this was the last she would see of him

"Goodbye my dear"

"What is it that you need me for jub?" the princess inquired, head tilted to the side like a bird or perplexed lion.

Jubilee smirked "you're not going to believe this little bee but you got an owl waiting for you." Hermione's brows furrowed in thought, than her head snapped up her eyes lit up in recognition. Her mouth spread into a large blinding smile causing jubilee to wince and smirk at the same time, not an overly pretty expression.

The preteen gleefully disappeared without a single pop or noise, jubilee often wondered just how her favorite girl knew where such things were, but that usually got her to think and thinking hard was rogues job.

"Mom!" an excited purple tornado burst into the DR, zooming towards her exasperated mother. Who had been trying to teach a young group of mutants how to drop kick… for the last three hours. The blonde queen sighed with relief turning towards her daughter with gratitude shining in her crystal blue eyes.

"Mom, come _on _my owl is here!" she squealed grabbing her mothers hand dismissing the tired young mutants with a wave of her green painted nails, they soon disappeared. As always illyana had to admire her daughter's obvious style and class which was all her own, as the hyper princess fazed them into their guest quarters, the young women squealed once more. Practically pouncing on the irritated little bird.

The brown barn owl hooted as if it was all their fault it had to travel all the way here, partially it was, but naturally when Dr. Strange had begun training Hermione they had looked up her family history. Apparently the Braddock family in mione's universe was a well known and powerful wizarding family, she was Scion Braddock. She gained that title being the only heir to the family line considering she didn't take Mimicry's name her daughter didn't have to worry about running three houses.

The queen sat down on her bed, watching her daughter tear open the elaborate school seal, chucking the damned wax concoction over her head and devouring the inky message. After a minute the mother opened her mouth.

"Well little bee what does it say?" she asked curious as to what could hold her daughters attention for a full minute, her little girl looked up eyes shining and mouth in a shit eating smirk,

"The letter says I can bring a pet, do you think uncle Logan is up to the task?" she questioned innocently.

Hermione was exhausted; it had taken four hours in diagon alley to purchase all her shiz ,it took her mother thirty minutes on how to find the bloody leaky cauldron, five minutes for someone to help us open the damn entrance, and an another forty minutes of gaping at every person and thing.

And the goblins took their sweet time counting gold coins and sneering down at us; my mother nearly had a conniption at the total disrespect in fact that was another hour of lecturing the wrinkly creatures on manners.

Twenty minutes of setting up another trust fund in the Rasputin name, and setting up a trust fund meant setting up a vault which took another twenty years.

Then getting an unlimited extension bag, which I shrunk down into a bracelet, then another ten years to access my family's vault to which I know am in charge of and have the rings to prove it- which made my mom want family rings to which the goblins made.

Then once we left the greedy bastards, uncle Gambit decided to show up which made mommy get into a loud argument of _how_ he was there , after a million years of that and time I shall never get back, we finally bought all of my school supplies, and some. I mean you cannot go into a whole other world and not purchase the entire bookstore.

So in the end I had acquired a whole new wardrobe a need to extend my already out of proportioned library … _again,_ a wand I have absolutely no use for. On the bright side mommy met her counter part, a Madame Malfoy, her son Draco and I have a sort of playmate on Wednesday. And I got a pet! A beautiful Alaskan magically dyed purple wolf! I couldn't wait to show everyone, hopefully Uncle Logan wouldn't cry too much.

A year and two months later, Draco and I clicked right away, I had a feeling we would, and he was like my little brother. We somehow shared the same dry witty dark humor and loved to prank people, and yeah he could sometimes be an outright prick. But that was only when his father was around. That didn't happen often apparently Lord Malfoy worked in the ministry, I of course read all about it, I even read every non lethal book in the malfoy library.

I worked with Draco on wandless magic and eventually told him my secret; of course he swore on his life but still we were more than friends we were family. Also he wasn't a bad political alley, the malfoy family was a wealthy name to be connected to and though I would never marry him- I did promise my mom I wouldn't leave her for some boy- he would become a great consultant for when I take over the wizarding world.

Just kidding! Uncle Charles would have my arse if I actually decided to do that I mean I have all the time in the galaxy for world domination, I think uncle would just like me to be a kid for now. I decided to name my wolf Selene; she loved the moon in limbo for some reason and momma decided she needed a name so Selene my goddess wolf. I think we're familiars but I won't know for sure until she has grown up some more.

"Mione!" Draco's voice called while running up the stairs to Braddock manor, well one of them. My grandparents live in the original one and I wasn't that cold – hearted as to kick them out, although momma seemed to want to kick my biological father's arse. Maybe it was because he's married to this universes kitty pryde.

"Hey drake, what's up?" coincidently our home was on the outskirts of malfoy manor the only thing separating them was the enchanted forest. But since Hermione had helped Draco over come his fear of apparition he now just popped over when ever he pleased. It was so often in fact that Draco had his own room in my home including the one in New York and vice versa of course.

" Mum wanted to know if you and your mum wanted to spend the night and just come with us to Kings Cross tomorrow , you know so we don't have another… _incident_" he trailed off his expression dazed and mine as well , I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of another one of my moms and surprisingly Draco's moms, moments. Those two women were exactly the same, it sometimes frightened drake and I on how… in sync those two were.

"You're right of course, besides you know mom just loves your mum it's like those two are twins." We both shuddered at the image of our fierce but gloriously beautiful and identical mothers.

"Bloody hell women you know how comparing them freaks me out." He whined, I just giggled, recalling the time we tricked blaise into believing my mom was Narcrissa, the poor bloke was scarred for life.

"_Language_ Draco, you are gentlemen." She snarked "bloody idiot" the albino boy just rolled his eyes, Hermione stared at him wondering again for the thousand time if he was Jack Frost incarnate.

"So what do you wanna do today?"He pondered her question in the natural Draco style, which meant he pulled out a bar of chocolate and sat his fat arse on my steps.

"Well…" his eyes sparkled with mischief, "we haven't paid Luna a visit in quite sometime." I laughed, Luna was our little sister, the shine to our moon and Selene just _loved_ her.

"You know Xeno banned us from his house."

"Hey! It wasn't our fault the nargles planned a battle attack on his house, all we did was give them the clothes." I giggled again, when we first met Luna some red headed prick was bulling her, so naturally I scared him away while Draco comforted Luna. She then told us why he was bothering her… the nargles.

It was a start of a beautiful relationship we- after finally believing the damn things- could see the creatures she talked about, and one day we were so bored, we created a fashion montage with the tiny creatures. It wasn't our fault the costumes came with little working swords and bombs.

"Besides," Draco continued, stuffing a whole square of chocolate into his mouth, bloody barbarian.

"He just banned us from her house, not her from hanging out with us or her coming here." He finished in triumph cramming the rest of the chocolate into his mouth as if he actually did anything worthwhile.

Rolling my eyes I stood up, motioning him to come inside we didn't need any more spectors in my yard because of the chocolate smell.

"Come on let's see if mom is okay with us having Luna here." Draco snorted,

"As if she'll say no she _loves_ Luna and you know it." I smirked, mom treated Luna like a daughter in fact im pretty sure she wants to adopt her, and I wouldn't stop her let Luna become the next ruler of limbo. Less work for me.

"Whatever," she pushed past him and started running "last one to mums room buys lunch!"

"No fair you bloody cheat!"

Hermione and Draco groaned for the thousandth time.

"Luna, love, could you like… oh I don't know stop! You are bleeding us _dry_ im dying here!" Hermione shouted, glaring at the huge pile of shiny coins sitting in lunas lap.

Luna smirked her usually innocent face morphed into a mocking one "well maybe if Draco didn't cheat so much and you didn't try to vaporize my cards you'd be winning you bloody crooks." She answered calmly her face shifting back into that false sweetness.

The terrible trio had been playing poker for the last hour and a half, already Hermione had lost a hundred galleons which was equivalent to a thousand dollars, and Draco for cheating so much was nearly broke.

"Alright," said Luna shuffling the cards with an experts hand "how bout another round" she offered tossing her gorgeous blonde curls to the side blue eyes wide and sparkling. Hermione glared again why the _hell_ was everyone blonde and blue eyed around her?

"NO!" shouted Hermione and Draco in unison, Luna just pouted, and deposited her winnings into her mole sack, a bag which can only be opened by the owner and like Hermione and Draco's bracelets/ bags it was unlimited .

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Luna asked reaching for a cookie in the massive food supply in the middle of the table it was a miracle she could find one, Luna thought Draco had eaten all of them. And as if her thoughts were on her face Draco scowled at her and reached for a pumpkin pastry.

"Well," Hermione started knocking the last pastry out of Draco's hand and stuffing it into her mouth, throwing drake a smug look.

"Well…?" Luna looked curious; Hermione shot her a dark look which obviously said to _"hold on," _ swallowing Hermione shifted around looking in the corners of their club house for any spies, mainly meaning Dobby or Mimzy Draco's and Hermione's devious tattle telling house elves. When the coast was clear she reapplied the silencing charms and turned toward her almost bursting friends.

"Well..." she started knowing this would piss them off,

" WELL WHAT!" they screeched, Hermione was tempted to leave them in suspense for a little while longer but decided that they couldn't be late for their appointment.

"We're the bestest friends that could ever been created … and I was looking in the Zabini library."

"More like snooping." Draco muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes a constant action when dealing with the pouting dragon.

" and I found a spell, a spell which will basically connect all three of us together, we would be able to communicate without talking and once we reach the age of twenty-five… well we stop aging."

"I 'm in as long as we can still you know carry on our line if we need to." Draco spoke. Again Hermione and Luna rolled their eyes. Luna nodded her acceptance. Hermione beamed causing drake and Luna to shield their eyes, and as one Draco and Luna wondered how the hell Hermione's smile could be that _bright. _ And Hermione guessing what they were thinking, once a again rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" Hermione squealed jumping up "we have an appointment" the two blondes groaned, but stood up and grasped each of her dainty hands.

"What's the appointment for?" Draco asked nervously anything that gave Hermione that spark in her eye was something to be _afraid_ of.

"We're getting tattoos of course." She said zooming away before Draco could start squealing.

(The next day)

"Draco, stop poking it." Luna snapped, hitting Draco's hand and scolding him like an untrained puppy. The boy just pouted, and shot his tattoo a glance every two seconds, the boy was obsessed with it, although they inky images were a sight to see. Each one was so different yet fit perfectly on that person.

Luna's which was on her forearm had the initials TSTIO, which the other two did as well intertwined through the letters were the moon cycles slowly moving below that she had a glowing green dragon which soared towards the moon circled around a bit than flew back down.

Next to the dragon was a purple wolf who howled at the moon for a few seconds then playfully tackled the dragon, through this tattoo which was connected to the others- for the purpose of knowing who was in danger and being able to find one another faster- and on each of the symbols laid the individuals family crest.

Draco's arm was a burning vibrant flame with hordes of dragons swooping in and out of the fire. Every few seconds the miniature dragons would come out and spell the initials TSTIO with their sparkling green flames. Below this a purple haired wolf pranced around jumping in the air trying to bite the dragons' long spiked tails. While a silver haired faerie floated gracefully above the wolf's head as if taunting it. The crests flew out of the flames blazing brightly for a minute than disappearing back into the heat.

Hermione's had four crests on the line between her wrist and hand they stayed there glowing proudly, the rest of her arm was shadowed in a cool hazy mist of green purple and yellow smoke, within the mist a dragon and a faerie emerged carrying a banner written in elegant script saying TSTIO they figures stood out of the mist for a moment before a hyper wolf dragged them back in and once they crossed the barrier bursts of light could be made out through the mist.

All in all it was such an amazing sight that their moms didn't yell at them… to much. Honestly the moms as the three children had taken to calling them only wanted to what the letters stood for

"Three sins twisted into one," Hermione, Luna, and Draco replied as one. To which the Moms had took the girls signature move and rolled their eyes.

"Alright, does everyone have all that they need?" momma "M" asked. Her piercing blue eyes burned into each and everyone of the children. Luna smiled sweetly and nodded her head. Hermione groaned and faded away, a loud thump upstairs gave everyone the answer to where she went. Draco smirked and looked smug which meant that whatever Hermione went to go retrieve was hidden thanks to her little monster.

"Draco do you have everything?" he gulped at the angered look in his moms eye, "yes mum,"

Narcrissa nodded, the minute Hermione came back she told the children to meet her and illyana at the station then popped away, obviously trusting the three of them to make a safe journey.

The three bonded one looked at each other and the spoke as one smirking "Hogwarts here we come!"


End file.
